


Needed

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: ThomasRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: I saw one of your headcannons had the reader finding Thomas masturbating to a picture of her. Could you write a fic for this idea? I find it really hot and need some smutty goodness right now





	Needed

Jumping down the last step, you glanced around the basement, your eyes straining to see in the low light. It was bright and sunny outside, a harsh contrast to the basement which was dark with only a few strands of light coming in through boarded up windows. The light bulb was on, but it was very strong and was in the centre of the room, above a table.   
Lying on the table was a man. He had been here a few days now, but you had forgotten he was still alive, otherwise you wouldn’t have came down.   
Thomas didn’t like you being in the basement when there was others down here. He could deal with their harsh words directed at him. He didn’t care too much. But once, you had been called several name when a victim caught sight of you with Thomas. They could call him anything they liked, but not you.   
You hoped he might be asleep, or passed out from the pain. But when you stepped forward and a floor board squeaked, his eyes snapped open and found you.   
“Help.” He breathed, his voice desperate as he strained against the metal shackles around his arms and legs that were nailed to the table.   
you walked past the table with little regard for him, trying to find Thomas.   
Glancing around every twist and bend of the basement, you grunted a little when you couldn’t find him.   
“Where’d he go?” you mumbled to yourself as you looked around, your eyes falling on the small door at the back of the basement which lead to his bedroom. Looking back to the victim, you saw his eyes had fallen shut again and was probably unconscious.   
You walked up to the door, not wanting to wake the man again. It would certainly be strange for Thomas to be in his bedroom for two reasons.   
Firstly, it was the middle of the day.   
Secondly, he hadn’t actually slept in that bedroom for two years now. Not since you two had started dating. He stayed with you, both at your cottage and in the spare room upstairs. The basement got cold and night, and Luda didn’t like the idea of you being down there.   
The only reason Thomas still had the room was because he kept his things in there.   
Opening the door only enough to peak in, you were certainly surprised by what you saw.   
Thomas was lying on the only bed, staring down at a picture of you with his hand wrapped around his dick.   
You pressed your hand hard over your mouth to avoid moaning because, for some strange reason, you found it erotic.   
He had been watching you all day, you knew this. His eyes followed you about and always dragged over your body. Had he really been so turned on he was unable to wait for you? or too embarrassed to come to you with his ‘problem’?   
Whatever the reason, he wanted you.   
his hips buckled up as he gritted his teeth. His mask was long forgotten on the floor. He hadn’t even taken off his trousers, simply opening them enough so he was exposed. A growl left his chest and your knees nearly buckled.   
you didn’t have full control over your body as your hand slipped between your legs. You were only wearing a short skirt since it was so warm out. Maybe that was something that got Thomas going as well.   
running your fingers over your panties, you nearly moaned. You were wet and very sensitive. You could easily search for your own relief but watching him, but it wouldn’t satisfy you completely.   
Part of you wanted to go in and straddle his hips, but then you knew he would shut off. Even if he allowed himself to enjoy the moment, the embarrassment of being caught like this would certainly make him shy away from you.   
Backing away from the door, you glance behind you just to make sure no one had come down looking for you. you didn’t need to go right back to the stairs, instead stopping a little bit away from the table.  
“Thomas?” you call out his name, as if you were searching for him. There was a moment and you heard him fumbling in the other room, obviously surprised before he emerged from the room. He had tucked himself away, pretending nothing had been happening but he was panting.   
You bit down on your bottom lip, only managing to control your urges for a moment before you rushed to him.   
Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pressed your lips against his in a desperate kiss. His arms locked around you instantly, pulling you tight against his body. You could feel his strained member through his trousers and couldn’t help but moan into the kiss.   
“I needed you.” you whispered against his lips and you felt his hips grind against you.   
Pulling back for a moment, you took his tie in your hands and pulled him back into the bedroom. To your surprise, Thomas smiled at you. not a proper smile. One which only pulled up one corner of his lips as he gazed lovingly at you.   
you couldn’t help smiling back as you pushed his back till his heels hit the bed at he instantly sat down.   
You didn’t pull off all your clothes, instead just slipping your panties down.   
Thomas watched you in awe until something in his snapped and he quickly undid his trousers and pulled out his member again.   
Straddling his lap, you wasted no time in lining your entrance up with him before lowering yourself on to his thick member with a moan.   
He whimpered a little, obviously already very sensitive from his previous actions. But his hips thrusted up to meet yours as his hands grabbed your thighs.   
Thomas groaned as you started to move against him, setting a quick and desperate pace. With one hand gripping his tie and the other on his shoulder, feeling the muscles clench under his shirt, you allowed yourself to indulge in the sinful pleasure.   
Thomas leaned forward and started to kiss your neck, making your head loll to the side to allow him better access. His tongue licked the small beads of sweat and he kissed down you collar bone and back up. One of his hands slipped down to your rear, squeezing your ass through your skirt.   
“oh god, Thomas.” You cry out, unsure if you could last much longer.   
Thomas let out a moan against your skin, telling you he was the same. Letting go of his tie, you braced yourself on his strong shoulder. You were a panting mess, desperate for your release as you fucked the man you loved. The man who adored you in return. The man who needed you and wanted you on a level no other could surpass.   
the knot in your lower stomach tightened and tightened with every bounce until it was painful, and you groaned in frustration and desire. Your groan was answered by Thomas, who let out a deep moan and thrusted upwards. That was when the knot snapped.   
Pleasure flooded your body, dancing over your nerves as you let out a breathy moan. Your walls pulsed with your orgasm, causing Thomas to cum in you. his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth opened but no sound came out as he finally got his own release that he had been chasing from before you had came down to the basement.   
You slumped against him, wrapping your arms lazily around his shoulders as you buried your face in his neck. Both panting, you could hear his heart hammering in his chest, much like your own was. One of his arms wrapped around your waist while he leaned back on the other to support himself.   
looking behind him, you saw the photo from before was lying on the bed and you couldn’t help but smirk.   
once you had enough strength, you pressed lazy kisses to his neck and up his cheek to finally kiss his lips again.   
“Maybe I should come find you more often.” You giggled, pulling back. Thomas smiled but his cheeks were a deep red. He looked adorable as always.   
You crawled off his lip and stood up, grabbing and slipping your panties back on. Thomas stood up, fixing himself and closing up his trousers.   
When he was done, you wrapped your arms back around him, missing the intimacy.   
“I love you, Thomas.” You smiled up at him, resting your head on his chest.  
A soft smile and nod returned the affections as he pushed a strand of hair out of your face and behind your ear. You bought one of your hand to rest on his chest.  
“Do you have a lot to do here?” You ask, glancing to the door to which Thomas shook his head. “Could we go back to mine?”   
Thomas tilted his head, confused. You had come over this morning because you wanted to spend see the family.   
“Well, I thought we could spend some time alone and maybe…” You trailed your fingers up and down his chest in a sensual way that you knew he loved. “…a round two?”   
A fire erupted in Thomas’ eyes as he smirked down at you. he liked that you wanted him as much as he wanted you. there was just something he found irresistible when you looked up at him with puppy dog eyes behind thick eyelashes while biting down on your lower lip.   
he grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. You giggled, suddenly doubting if the two of you would even make it to your cottage.   
But there were plenty of places in the woods the two of you could go to if needed.


End file.
